Jeff Johnson
Jeff Johnson is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Benjamin Woodman/Trilo Quist *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Moses (ep1), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Coach (ep1), Silva (ep28), Suzumoto, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Kazuki Kawai *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Lab Assistant B (ep20), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Takita (ep5), Additional Voices *Case Closed - Ryan Hotta (ep44) *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Mitsuyoshi *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008) - Henchman 1 (ep5) *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2005) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z (2005) - Chunky McSleepytime (ep37) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Carlos (ep1) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Guard (ep12), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Aide (ep46), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Harold the Herald (ep7), Tiger Guildy (ep5), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Tomoyuki Tachi *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Keller (ep3; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Guard A (ep10), Wildlings (ep1) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Trooper (ep12), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Ignace, Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Yuri (ep5), Additional Voices *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Takiya Makoto (Announced) *One Piece (2011-2016) - Kashii, Speed Jil (ep467), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Demiurge *Peach Girl (2007) - Shoji, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Kizaki, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Uvall *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Samanosuke (ep7) *Shin chan (2006) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Club Member (ep23), Club Member (ep25), Man (ep15), Student (ep22), Teacher, Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Johnson (ep7) *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Galaxy Railways - Father (ep25), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Methusaleh A (ep22), Vampire Y (ep2) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004-2005) - Business Man (ep78), Genwaku (ep101), Kara/Parasite (ep102), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Jugan 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Guard *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Additional Voices *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Cacao *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Mob Guy A *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Burst Angel: Infinity (2007) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (104) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors